Genesis X Reader - Bargaining
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: Sometimes, usual mischief can have unexpected results. Reader-Insert Oneshot. The reader is female.


A/N: Nervous for posting, again. My first reader insert (or at least, completed) posting to any site. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Genesis is owned rightfully by whomever he belongs to and is not owned by me in any way shape or form.

* * *

><p>"_!" Genesis shouted as he desperately tried to keep up. You looked over your shoulder, watching as your auburn-haired friend ran after you. A playful giggle escaped your lips as you rounded another corner of the ShinRa building. Genesis was a great friend of yours, but he was far too fun to mess with. His infatuation with his favorite book, LOVELESS, was a tool you all too commonly exploited for a few laughs. Sure, he was fast and agile. But, your feminine form gave you a distinct advantage over him. He was going to angry, if not enraged if he wasn't already. Maybe the roof would be a great new home for the book.<p>

However, you had not been paying much attention and had taking mostly random turns around the halls. You found yourself cornered at a dead end. The sound of his heavy footstep told you that he wasn't far behind. The corridor was fairly narrow, so attempting to dart past him was a risky maneuver. You didn't have much time to think of your other options before you were pushed up against the wall forcefully by another body. His vibrant, blue eyes bore into yours, clearly unhappy with you. Though, he more resembled a child about to throw a tantrum than an angered adult male.

"Hey Gen." You cooed, turning up the charm, "What's up?"

"You know exactly what's up, give me back LOVELESS." He growled, both hands placed out on the wall, trapping you effectively.

"LOVELESS? I haven't seen it..."You said innocently, fingering the pages and binding of the book. You were going to have to get crafty if you wanted to prolong your mischief, "Honestly, Genesis, I haven't seen it anywhere."

"Please." He snickered, "Give it back, _."

"Aw, Gen, how about we have a trade?" You suggested, keeping the book snugly behind your back in order to prevent him from any sudden attempts at stealing it back. He snorted, "All right. I'll spare your life in exchange for LOVELESS."

"You're no fun." You pouted, gripping the book even tighter.

"Well then, SOLDIER 1st Class _, what do you want?" Genesis questioned plainly. You were stumped for a bit, trying to find a good option, before a wicked, near diabolical idea came to mind, "I'm waiting, _. I don't have all day." He huffed. You tittered for a few moments, just imagining his response to your request. His brow arched at your laughter.

"I want a kiss." You giggled.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered, recoiling in disbelief.

"You heard me right, Genesis Rhapsodos." You tapped your index finger on your chin, "A kiss on the lips." His expression was indeed an adventure from start to finish. You had caught him off guard well, "I'm waiting, Genesis. Unless, of course, you really don't want LOVELESS back." You smiled, your mockery was well played. Sure, that involved a bit of manipulation, but you had to see if he would follow through on his end of the deal.

Sure enough, Genesis really wanted that book back. Sighing, he muttered that you should close your eyes. You obeyed him, waiting. Then you felt it, ever so tender and warm. His lips were surprisingly soft pressed against yours. He was a little stiff from embarrassment, but a talented kisser none the less. You encircled your arms around his neck, one hand playing with his pierced ear. The shiver that ran thought his body further emboldened you. You, though inexperienced, gently moved your lips against his, coaxing him to take it a step further. He was stubborn as a mule and didn't budge. God, he could be so childish and arrogant sometimes. And yet, simultaneously adorable. You were surprised that he hadn't tried to take advantage of the situation and steal LOVELESS back, probably because of the position you had put yourself in to keep the book out of his grasp. The close proximity allowed you to feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

You would have continued kissing the auburn-haired male, but slow, almost sarcastic clapping tugged you out of your haze. In fact, it brought you both out of the moment to focus on reality. There, standing not more than fifteen feet away were Angel and Sephiroth, the latter of the duo was twirling a digital camera by the strap. Both of them chuckling with enormous, amused smirks on their features. Genesis' head whipped around, a look of absolute mortification on his face. It could be safely said that his entire face was a lovely shade of crimson.

"Well, well, well," Sephiroth snickered, "I knew you were close with _, Genesis. But I have to admit, I didn't quite think you two were _that_ close."

"Sephiroth! Angeal! Th-this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" He tried to explain, moving his arms from the wall to free you and turn around to face his comrades.

"I'm not so sure, Genesis. The proof really is in the pudding this time." Angeal jerked his thumb to the camera in Sephiroth's hand. They had caught you two in the act and red handed. Genesis stuttered for a few moments, making various hand gestures and expression as he tried to explain his actions. You decided to help him out a little bit, "Aw Gen, there's no need to be so embarrassed. You were a really great kisser, after all." You crooned, feigning innocence. He shifted his attention to you, whirling around to face you. He looked so betrayed. In fact, he had been betrayed by the three of you. And it was fully possible that more could join you if Sephiroth and Angeal decided to abuse the picture that they had taken. While you would be the subject of great rumor and embarrassment, you figured it was going to be worth it. Genesis' face was no longer a crimson, but rather a deep shade of burgundy.

"Any dates planned yet?" Sephiroth hummed, egging Genesis on. It didn't take you long to remember a little something, "Hey, Gen, I almost forgot, here's LOVELESS back. I mean, you kissed me, so I should hold up on my end of the deal." You explained, arms outstretched with the book in your hands. You had efficiently worsened his situation to the outside viewer, but the look on his face and blush adorning his cheeks was priceless.

"Hmm, I bargain? You were deeper in with _ than I previously thought." Angeal noted amusedly, "I can assure that things are going to get very interesting for you two." Genesis appauled at the behavior became incensed. Snatching the book from your hands he strode past angrily.

"You all suck." He growled, before storming off.


End file.
